


Turn Around

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [54]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Background Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Grief, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mourning, Non-Sexual Spanking, Sad mick, Spanking, Undernegotiated Kink, neurodivergent!Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: One thing about their relationship has always been pretty clear: Mick is the Dom, and Ray is the sub. So when Mick asks for a spanking, Ray has to reevaluate a few things about what it means to serve his Mick.





	Turn Around

**Author's Note:**

> FIFTY CONSECUTIVE WEEKS OF SPANKING SUNDAY!!!!  
FIFTY!!!!

„Haircut.“

Ray looked up from what he was trying to fix on his suit to look over at Mick standing in the doorway, looking uncertain.

„Yeah?“, he asked, carefully setting down the part he‘d been holding so it wouldn‘t get damaged or misplaced.

„Can you… I need to...“ Mick sighed, clearly unsure how to express himself. Ray thought it was an odd time for him to come and talk about something difficult. Usually he brought such things up before they went to sleep, and usually they were either about what their relationship was or about something Mick wanted to try.

And Mick wanted to try all the great things. He‘d tied Ray up and hung him from the ceiling, he‘d poured hot wax over him, he‘d laid him out on the bed and shaved all his body hair, he‘d kept Ray on his knees and with his mouth around Mick‘s cock for an entire evening, he‘d made him sleep on the floor next to the bed, he‘d caged his cock, he‘d made him walk around with a big plug up his ass, he‘d humiliated him and pissed on him and he‘d pampered him and cuddled him and dressed him in lady‘s clothes and in lingerie. Some of the things they‘d tried they‘d kept up, some of them they‘d never touch again. Ray loved being humiliated, but he‘d needed almost an entire day to calm down from the upset being urinated on that caused him. And still, he trusted Mick like no other. Mick was the perfect Master for him, willing to stick to routines but also just as eager to explore new things, things they wanted, things they were just curious about, things that were weird but somehow intriguing and they wanted to see what the deal was about. Just last week he‘d come up with sounding equipment, and they were waiting for some downtime to take a calm night and try it out, though Ray was unsure about the result of it. But that was the beauty of trying, wasn‘t it? It wasn‘t sure what the result would be.

Now Mick wasn‘t looking excited though, instead more anxious, and Ray stood, walking over to him.

„What do you need, Mick?“ he asked. He watched as Mick took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his hands curled into fists in front of him.

„I need you to spank me.“

Well. That surely was unexpected. He took a deep breath, and before he knew it, he‘d already taken a step back.

Some things were just fixed in their relationship: They were equals, but Mick was the Master, and Ray was the pet. It was always like that, and that‘s what they wanted. Ray had topped Mick before, but only when they were having vanilla sex. Ray would never even think about trying to dominate his partner, being much too submissive of a person for that, and here they were, and Mick was asking exactly that of him. Exactly the one thing he wouldn‘t be able to give him. The one thing he would not be able to deal with. He felt terrible.

„Mick, I-“

„Forget it, Haircut. Just… forget it.“ Mick was already walking backwards, turning and walking away before Ray could react properly, leaving Ray flabbergasted and confused. Mick knew that all that Ray wanted was to go to his knees for someone, to have the weight he was carrying lifted off him, to just stop thinking for a while.

But had Mick asked him for a kink session? Wasn‘t it… couldn‘t it also be something else? He hadn‘t asked if Ray wanted to spank him, after him, he‘d said_ I need you to spank me_.

And maybe… wasn‘t it Ray‘s job as a good sub to provide what his Dom needed, wasn‘t it a pet‘s duty to fulfill his Master‘s needs, whatever they be?

Maybe if he thought like this, he could do it. He could go and find out why Mick needed something like that, and hopefully even provide it.

He found Mick a while later, sitting on their bed with his back against the wall, his lighter in his right hand and the flame dangerously close to the wrist of his left hand. Ray gave himself a second to close his eyes and take a breath, then the closed and locked the door behind him and stepped forward. He took the lighter out of Mick‘s hand and closed it, tossing it onto the small table. Mick didn‘t even react, just continued to stare at the empty space where the flame had been with glazed, empty eyes.

It was one of _those_ days, then.

Ray walked over to the chest where they kept their toys and rifled through it. He soon came up with his favourite spanking tool: the wooden spoon. It had a little heart cutout in the center, and it always made Ray feel like he was being spanked with an extra helping of love. Clearly, Mick was in need of that tonight.

Once he turned back Mick hadn‘t moved yet, but seemed a little more aware of his surroundings. Ray sat down next to him and placed the spoon in his lap.

„Alright?“ he asked, watching as Mick slowly took it and turned it around in his hand. He didn‘t say anything though, and Ray started to wonder just how far gone he was by now. He must be feeling awful to space out this much.

„Can you tell me your safeword, love?“ he asked and Mick closed his eyes, his nose scrunching up to form the expression he always had when trying to search for words that his brain wouldn‘t give to him.

„Tell me?“ he asked in the end, as they both knew that sometimes it was easier for him to repeat things once he‘d heard them immediately before. Ray, however, was unsure if that would keep him from calling out his safeword if he needed it, and reached out for the little rubber duck on the nightstand instead, pressing it into Mick‘s free hand while also dropping a kiss on his temple. „Squeeze this if you need to, yeah?“ A short nod confirmed what he needed to know, and then Mick started to move, handing Ray the spoon and then slowly, sluggishly, starting to undress. Only now did Ray truly realise that he was not wearing his customary leather jacket, but Len‘s old parka. He quickly did the math in his head, and winced when he realised that the date in the ring that had been on Len‘s pinkie was twenty-five years ago to the day today.

Well, he couldn‘t blame Mick for feeling out of it, then.

He didn‘t comment on it though, but just watched as Mick undressed, trying to exude the same calm air that Mick had before a spanking. He was pretty sure that it was nowhere near close, but Mick didn‘t seem to mind as he easily came back to the bed, naked, and climbed on it, laying himself down over Ray‘s lap.

„Haircut“, he whispered, and it almost sounded like a whimper. „Make it stop.“

Ray was unsure whether he meant the thoughts, or the pain, or something else entirely, but he nodded anyway, even though Mick couldn‘t see it, and gently patted Mick‘s ass before wriggling himself into a slightly better position.

„Alright… alright. You need to stop, you say so if you can or just squeeze the duck, yeah?“ He waited until he‘d received a nod from Mick before raising the spoon, bringing it down for the first time. It felt weird to be on this side, to see what the impact of such a tool did to the skin.

Not much at first, he learned. While the first strikes already smarted a lot, they barely left an impression on the skin, but he could finally see what Mick meant when he told him about the pink imprints with hearts in the middle at the start of a spoon spanking. It was weird to feel the impact vibrate through the spoon and back into his hand. He‘d never really thought about the impact of a spanking on the spanker. Now though, thinking about it, he realised that a hand spanking must hurt the spanking hand as much as the spanked ass. He should make sure to take care of his Master‘s hand next time he saw fit to grace him with a spanking by hand. For now though, he concentrated on Mick, pushing his own desires into the background for now.

Mick was wincing soon, but Ray knew those sounds from the little winces and whimpers he let out himself when he was being spanked, so he wasn‘t worried yet. Still, he made sure to keep one hand between Mick‘s shoulders, hoping to catch any sign of serious discomfort as they came up.

Mick‘s ass was turning nice and red soon enough though, and Ray was marvelling at it, wondering how that colour would look on his own, much paler skin. He kept up the spanking, trying to find a rhythm and probably failing, but Mick was starting to whimper under him in that way that he sometimes did before he started crying, when he needed that emotional release but wasn‘t ready to let go yet, tried to hold himself together still.

„It‘s okay, love“, Ray told him, gently rubbing his back with his free hand even as he kept on spanking him. „It‘s okay, you can let go. I‘m here for you, Mick. I‘m here.“

And somehow, that seemed to did it, and Mick suddenly started sobbing into the sheets, still not saying anything, but finally releasing his emotions and setting them free, letting them happen. Ray was loathe to assume what Mick‘s upset was about without having the confirmation, but he strongly assumed that he was grieving his Len, that he felt his loss more acutely than the did on other days, considering the date, and considering that he‘d been wearing his late husband‘s parka all day, apparently.

Mick was full-on crying by now, and Ray had no idea if it was still good to spank him during that time. When Mick did it with him, he always stopped at a point where Ray was so wrapped up in his own head that he didn‘t even realise the spanking had stopped. He didn‘t want to go too far though, so he gave Mick‘s ass another swat and then set the spoon aside to go about wrangling Mick onto the bed and out of Ray‘s lap.

How Mick always did that so easily was a mystery to him.

Mick was still mostly unresponsive, clearly floating somewhere in a space where he felt the relief from letting all his pent-up pain out, but also still feeling that pain. He helped at least a little bit though, probably mostly on instinct, and Ray somehow managed to get them both into the bed and under the covers. He felt like he‘d run a marathon, but he‘d done it. He wrapped his arms around Mick from behind, feeling supremely awkward but also clingy. They never spooned like this, and Ray hated it when he had to push his nose into the back of someone‘s neck, but Mick needed the comfort now, and Ray needed the physical contact and to see that Mick would be okay, that he hadn‘t somehow messed up more.

They stayed like that for a while, mostly silent, with just Mick‘s sniffles and Ray‘s breathing sounding through the room. Ray was trying to stay mostly still, despite his fidgety nature, and just rub soothing circles into Mick‘s chest where he could reach it.

He had no idea how much time had passed when Mick moved and turned around, rolling over to face Ray. Seeing his tear-streaked face made Ray ache, but at the same time, Mick had a gentle smile on his face and was looking so _open _and _soft _and it made Ray want to cry and laugh and kiss him at the same time. Something must have shown on Ray‘s face, as Mick then wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in, guiding him to rest his head in the croock of his neck, nuzzling into the hollow of Mick‘s throat just how he liked it. Pressed against Mick‘s chest, burrowed into him, surrounded by his arms, just like he needed it.

Just like it was right for them.

„Thank you, Haircut“, Mick murmured, low enough to be just a little more than a low hum, but Ray beamed anyway, despite the fact that Mick couldn‘t even see it.

„Anything for you“, he replied and felt himself being pulled in even tighter.

„I know you didn‘t like that“, Mick told him, and Ray could feel his lips pressing against his hair for just a moment. „Thank you for doing it for me.“

„Well, I‘m getting what I need now“, Ray told him, and was overjoyed to hear Mick‘s chuckle over his head.

„Yeah… yeah you do. I know you always love your cuddles.“ There was a bit of silence, then a quiet. „He always did, too.“

He‘d been right then, in his assumption that it had been about Len.

„Do you… do you want to talk about it? About him?“

Another stretch of silence, this one longer. Then: „Nah. Nah. Not now. I got you now. But.. thank you, Haircut. Thank you.“

_I got you now. _Where Ray was concerned, that was as good as a marriage proposal from Mick and he easily snuggled even closer to his partner.

„Yeah, you do. And I‘m here for you, whatever you need, love.“ Mick gave a little affirmative hum, apparently at the end of his willingness to even touch difficult subjects for the night, but Ray didn‘t mind at all, he was content to stay here in his cocoon of safety that was Mick‘s embrace, but he couldn‘t hold back one last little poke at what had happened.

„Next time though, you‘re spanking me again, are we clear?“

That earned him a gentle cuff on the top of his head, but hearing Mick‘s laughter made it more than worth it.


End file.
